


And They'll Chant "Ranboo! Ranboo! Ranboo! Ranboo!

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, FYI, Fire, Gen, Head Injury, Violence, i rip off julius ceaser by shakespeare, jkjkjkjkjk but some things might not make sense if you havent read it, killing of (minecraft) pets, ranboo is brutus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Ranboos backstory, his past.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _"Thesus!" they shout as they watch Tommy get exiled._   
>  _"Icaurus!" others cry as they watch Quackity fall from grace_   
>  _"Brutus!" I scream to myself as I wach Ranboo panic._
> 
> Or I make Ranboo Brutus from Shakespeare's the Tragedy of Julius Caesar

Ranboo sat down at the windowsill, soaking in the rays of sun that fell through the glass panes. He re-read the letter he had just received from his pen pal and his close friend, affirming the two of them had made it home safely and things were going well there. Ranboo smiled, remembering the fond memories of the pair.

“What are you grinnin at?” someone snarked as they sat in the chair not far from the half enderman. “Did you get some good news?”

Ranboos' face lit up as he watched his friend wobble in their seat. “Strawberry!” he exclaimed as he folded the letters and placed them back in the envelope. “It's been a while since I saw you. And yeah! The person I went on the adventure with is safe at home, and they seem to be thriving.” he tucked the letters into his back pocket. “How have you been?” 

StrawberryTaff sighed as they slumped deeper into the chair. “IM okay, but there's been some conflict since you had that trip with your friend…” Their eyes wandered across the vast library they sat in, to land on a portrait above the fireplace they sat near. “Nyssa rose to power.”

That caught Ranboos attention.

He sat up straight then, on high alert. “What do you mean ‘power’? I thought all the factions had agreed to not do anything like that.” 

Strawberry nodded. “They had. Until Nyssa took down Brent.” 

NyssaNotDead taking down Brent meant that Mercy was free, and that ment-

“August wants to crown Nyssa king. He refused, but that was before August asked like, three more times.” they raised an eyebrow. “But I think we both know August isn't doing that of her own thought process.”

“Nyssa’s setting her up for it.” 

“Yep.” 

“Well, what's so bad about Nyssa being in power?” Ranboo asked as he stood up to pace. “It might be better for Mercy and Godstead! I mean, they have been fighting for what, two years now?” Ranboo spun to look at Strawberry. The half enderman tried to ignore the thoughts that pounded in the back of his head. The thoughts that he would be _better_. “Why do I feel like him being king is essentially _bad?_ they just shrugged in response. “He's a friend!” 

“Well, do know that most people seem excited at the thought of Nyssa being king. But there were a few who doubted him, just like you and I.” Strawberry looked up at Ranboo. “Question is, what are we gonna do about it?”

-

Ranboo and Strawberry talked for a while longer to catch up, but the man seemed to miss the clouds rolling in the distance. He sighed as he watched StrawberryTaff disappear into the rain, leaving behind roses growing were they stepped and a promise of an umbrella. 

“Stupid rain.” he muttered as he kicked the puddle. His shoe was now wet. Why did he do that. Why.

“I don't know, I like it.” He heard a voice say. It was watery and unfamiliar, and as Ranboo looked out into the downpour, he saw three silhouettes dressed in shiny enchanted netherite, and three tags identifying them.

_Axolotoll__

_Turnstop_

_LukeMccan_

“What do you want.” Ranboo said, wary of rain voices.

“Ohhhh not much,” the silhouette labeled Turnstop tilted their head. This second voice was different from the first. It gave off the air of a traitor. Ranboo knew he shouldn't turn his back on them.

“Who are you guys?” Ranboo stepped back, ready to close and bar the doors of the library if they posed malicious intent. 

“We’re the conspirators. We would like to talk to you about Nyssa.” The forms moved forward and Ranboo could see them much better now. Axolotoll_ looked like a water salamander in armour, and Ranboo assumed that was the first voice. LukeMcann was a human with a scar that stretched across his face, and Turnstop seemed to stay a shadow, absorbing any light cast upon them.

“What about Nyssa?” _Conspirators? Did Nyssa do something?_

“He has posed a threat to Godstead and Mercy, and we want to put a stop to him.” Luke said.” As you know, AugustIsLost has been offering up the ruling of both factions to him, even though she does not have the power to do that. What you don't know however, is that he has finally taken up the crown, and plans to make a speech about it. We need you to stop him before this.”

“And why should I do this?” Ranboo clutched onto the edges of his suit, tugging at the ends. “Nyssa’s my friend.” 

“Ranboo.” Axolotoll cooed. “This isn't about _friends._ This is about sides, and whether or not you're willing to join the right one. For the safety of Godsted and Mercy. For the safety of _the people_. 

Ranboo took a shaky breath. “And the people? They say it's not safe? He's not safe?” 

The three nodded in sync. Ranboo didn't like that. 

“So I just need to stop him? Make him not have his speech? I- I think I can do that-” he was cut off by Luke quickly pressing a dagger into Ranboos hand. 

“Not just stop. You have to strike him down, so he can't rise up again.” Luke backed up back to the group, blending back in the rain.

Ranboo stared at the ornate weapon. Its handle was gold lined, and had emeralds decorating it. His hands started to quiver as he thought of plunging it into Nyssas chest, intrusive thoughts of _do it, take the deal, you deserve to be the one in power, you deserve to be the king, you'd always be a better ruler than Nyssa anyway_ flooded his mind. 

Ranboo took a shaky breath. 

“What's in it for me.”

A gold crown landed at Ranboos feet. 

“Think about it.”

He watched as the figures disappeared into the rain.

-

Ranboo stood outside a familiar building. He remembered writing peace treaties and war declarations here, he remembered being the middleman, trying to get along. The crown on his head felt heavy.

Oh how skewed that was now.

Ranboo reflected on the time he spent at his house, how he almost wore a trail in the floor pacing, how his pets seemed to sense his nerves, and the thoughts that screamed, cried, asked. 

His decision came when the rock came through his window, detailing the citizens pleas. 

Ranboo heard his friend in the room, his violent pacing and muttering, asking _what it meant, what it all meant._ He gripped the dagger in hand, sipped his invisibility potion and slipped inside the meeting room. 

There Nyssa was, pacing like Ranboo had expected. The friend had a book in hand, and was flipping through. Ranboo could tell something had happened, that Nyssa was told distressing news. 

“Beware, beware the ender, what does it mean, what does it mean…” Nyssa muttered more to himself, and Ranboos' eyes widened. Beware the ender? As in.... him?

Ranboo swallowed thickly as he watched Nyssa flip through even more books he pulled from the shelves. He slowly unsheathed the dagger as _you'd be a better king, you can take the power, you just have to stab him, do it do it do it_. He raised the weapon, only for Nyssa to turn and gasp.

“ _Ranboo?_ ” 

His invisibility had run out. 

Tears ran down his face as he plunged the dagger into Nyssas chest. Blood coated Ranboos hands and suit, staining the king's white shirt. Nyssa gripped Ranboo as he kneeled and cradled his _friend_ , Nyssas eyes wide, questioning, why why-

“Why?” he weeped, his face much like Ranboos. “We were like brothers, why?”

“I promise, it's not just envy.” Ranboo said. “We were brothers, but Mercy and Godstead they-”

“They what?” 

“They need a better leader.” _me me me me me me me_

Nyssa coughed, blood running down his chin, and smiled. He reached a shaky hand to graze the crown on Ranboos head, before he let it fall, and his last shuddering breath left his lungs. 

_NyssaNotDead was slain by Ranboo_

Ranboo pulled the dagger from where he had stabbed Nyssa, his face still dripping with silent sobs. He slowly laid Nyssa down on the ground of the meeting room, his body staying limp rather than becoming reanimated like many of the deaths Ranboo had seen before. 

His mourning was interrupted with a loud crash behind him. His head snapped to the doorway to meet AugustIsLost’s face. She had dropped the several bottles she was holding, causing potions, strength, instant health, invisibility to seep across the floor. 

“August I-”

“Get out.”

“W- what?” 

“You heard me.” August growled. “Get out before I do to you what you just did to Nyssa.” 

Ranboo didn't wait to see if August would keep her promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me being reminded by all the ides of march imagry on my dash and going to finish this haha
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy the last part! feel free to follow me on tumblr at what-is-lore-ranboo-dont-hurt-me for more stuff like this

Ranboo took a breath outside the building he had stopped at. He'd done it. He'd killed Nyssa in cold blood. He hadn't even put up a fight like Ranboo thought he would, taking the dagger like he expected it. 

The looming enderman stared at his shaky hands, watching the blood drip off them onto the dirt with a sick satisfaction that crept into his throat and clutched his heart with an iron grip. He had watched his friend bleed out to death on the ground, not even ending his misery fast. The thought made Ranboos' stomach heave, but he managed to keep the contents of his lunch down. 

He had to get this blood off his hands, and collect his payment. 

Once he finished wiping his hands (albeit, not without various hisses in pain from the damp washcloth.) Ranboo started to make his way to his house. He needed to recollect and figure out where to go from here. Mercy and Godstead were safe now, but how much longer till someone else came along and demanded the same things as Nyssa? Or decided to fight, start another war, have another tyrant? What then? 

“Ahhhhh. Ranboo.” he spun to meet dark eyes with TurnStop again, Luke tagging at his heels. Axolotoll was nowhere to be found. “I heard you've done what we’ve asked you of.” 

Ranboo nodded, hands still shaking behind his back. It hadnt set in yet that Nyssa was dead, let alone the fact Ranboo had done it. He also didn't realize if the conspirators had heard Nyssa was dead, _fully dead_ , others would have too. He numbly took the riches they offered him, the smirks on their faces screaming _vile._

He has power now. They claim he has respect from everyone who needed him. Ranboo now had riches and rare materials, anything to claim from those who didn't. 

He thought. 

“What the fuck have you done.” 

Ranboo spun around to face Strawberry, tear streaks down their cheeks similar to the scars on his cheeks. Their sobs seemed to be choking them, invisible hands wrapped around their throat. “The fuck did you do!” 

Ranboo straightened his shoulders as he heard the people behind him slip away. He was alone in confronting his friend. “I did what I had to.” 

“What you had to do? Was it really what you ‘had to do?’ or was it what they told you too? What they convinced you of.” Taff's eyes hardened as their eyes fell to the new crown on Ranboos head, and something clicked in the back of their head. “Or was it what you wanted, and just had the excuse to do it.” 

Ranboo recoiled. “Why are you so against this? You weren't for Nyssa being king either! We talked about this!” He swung his arms wide. “I'm on the right side here! I saved all of us!” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

Ranboo opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came up. He wasn't sure. He killed someone who trusted him the most of anyone here, for what?

_For the title. For the riches, the power._

“Just ask yourself. Was it worth it?” Strawberry said as they turned and left.

Ranboo watched as Strawberry left the broken pieces of their friendship in the dust, and the guilt, the fear hit him like a bag of bricks. He'd killed a man, he'd killed his friend, dead as dust. There was no coming back. It settled like a monster in his chest, squeezing his heart so hard he thought it'd jump out his throat. 

Ranboo knew he didn't want to be affiliated with Turnstop and his crew anymore. Strawberry had made him realize they reeked of immoral deeds, and the idea of anyone thinking he was with them left a bad taste in his mouth. He would give back the riches if they demanded, as long as this sinking feeling in his chest left him be. 

When he looked in the direction of his house however, all he saw were blazing flames, and messages of his pets being slaughtered. 

_LukeMccan burned to death trying to escape Augustislost_

_Turnstop was slain by Augustislost using TraitorKiller_

Ranboos' eyes widened as he saw the mob outside, full of angry people. They seemed hungry for blood. 

_His_ blood.

Ranboo stared at his home, the place he built up, in shock. His stuff was gone, his pets were dead, all he had left were the clothes on his back and the items in his inventory. The crown weighed heavy on his head. A reminder of what he had done. 

August locked eyes with Ranboo, a burning passion for his head on a stick in her eyes. She pointed and shouted something, causing the mob to turn and spot him. Ranboo bolted in a random direction, away from his broken friendships and the ashen remains of his house. 

It felt like he had been running for several hours, when it was most likely ten minutes at most. The mob was always on his tail, seeming to sniff him out of any hidey holes he had. Ranboo only got a little bit ahead when he tripped on a crack in the pavement and fell forward, landing hard in a puddle.

_CRACK!_

He had landed on his head, and was pretty sure he was bleeding. His vision was blurry, and it felt like the contents of his stomach was finally coming up to meet him.

He was about to give up, let the crowd take his lives, when his red and green eyes met beady black ones. _Axolotoll__

Axolotoll grabbed Ranboos arms and pulled him down the one person disguised hole. It looked like a hidden sewer, much better than the ones he'd ducked into. Axolotoll seemed exerted, having obviously also ran from the mob, but still helped Ranboo get up and wipe off as much water as the two could get. Ranboo nodded a silent thank you, and turned to run as far away from this town as he could to lick his wounds. He didn't pay attention as Axolotolls death message came up, as he went up and further and further into unexplored land, until he was sure they weren't coming after him. 

He sat down in a birch forest, finally taking a breath to think. He had no home, and couldn't go back to that server. He had to find a new place to stay, somewhere to lay low, that didn't have contact with this one. 

Ranboo knew a place.

He quickly got out his communicator and typed out a message, hoping it didn't seem rude or rushed. 

_Hey, I heard L’manburg was rebuilding, need any help?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna clarify, every character exept ranboos my own, and not to be used unless you ask! also, turnstop goes by he/they pronouns, august goes by she/her, nyssa and luke go by he/him, strawberrytaff goes by they/them and axolotoll dosent go by any! feel free to ask about em at my tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> me, fully ripping off shakespears Julius Ceaser but w mcyt: wow this is so emotinal


End file.
